The one fight, that started it all
by TastingInsanity
Summary: R and R. Midnight doesn't understand why she can't stay with Kid Blink. She can fight enough for herself and it doesn't make sense why all the guys have to gang up on her for this one change. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 4th or 5th... I forget which. Anyway, hope you enjoy:) Read and Review

DISCLAIMER: Don't own newsies...blah blah blah no one cares because sadly none of us own it

Chapter 1

"DUDE! Why youse runnin' so slowly? 'Dis ain't a tea party, ya know!" I shouted to Kid Blink as I slowed my pace. We had been sent to Spot on an order from our beloved Cowboy. Cowboy and Kid Blink were my best friends. I've never gotten along with girls and Cowboy had rescued me from the joint. Kid Blink just kind of grew on me and we've been pretty much inseparable since that first week as a newsie.

"Ya know, Midnight, one day youse will trip on some rock and I'll just point and laugh." Blink laughed and lighted up a cigar. 'Probably stolen or as Blink like to say, "Borrowed". He would never admit it, but everyone knew where he got the cigars. He stole them from the back alley of the distribution office. Weasel was always in a rush to finish the smoke before it really even started. Afraid of getting caught or something stupid like that... As if no one knew that he was an addict.

"Shoah, shoah. Youse know that youse always say dat. But, has it happened yet?" I answered my own question by spreading my arms and twirling with an invisible wind. Blink gave me one of those weird looks that seem to be on his face more and more these days, although he never thinks I'm looking at the time.

"Just youse wait, Midnight. One day youse look and I'll be there askin' ..." Blink started with a smile on his face, but never had a change to finish his sentence. It all went too quickly. One minute I was laughing, the next I had someone's hand around my waist and the other hand covering my mouth. I was NOT going down without a fight.

"Get the fuck off me you ass!" My lack of New York accent seemed to surprise the evil mutant ninjas, and thankfully it was just enough time to bite his hand and kick him which it hurts. I turned and smiled evilly. Sort of like a mix between Spot's smirk and Sarah's attempt at a smile.

"Midnight RUN!" I turned to my left to see Blink being attacked by something that could have escaped from the zoo. He was a combination of a gorilla and a donkey. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he got down on all fours and flicked his hair back like it was a tail on his head instead of his ass.

ANYWAY, I jumped onto the back of the man/gorilla/donkey and braced myself for the brick wall that I knew was coming. It came sooner rather then later. If I hadn't been in such unbearable pain from being thrown against the wall, I would have gotten woozy by the look of blood on that old, dusty, and now bloody brick wall. Or even the look of pain that crossed Blink's face at seeing me fall to the ground. The other guy had recovered enough to waltz over to where I sat/laid and smile evilly. Then he said something that I will remember forever, "Night night, princess." With those words I saw him bring his fist backwards and ...then it went black.

"Midnight, Midnight. Come on, wake up! Give me a sign that you're still alive." I was shaken by a warm hand on my shoulder. Then I realized I was cold and tired. There was also a wet feeling on my face and arms that I wasn't sure about. I guess I must have stirred a little, because I heard a shaky laugh. Almost like, the warm hand guy couldn't believe I was still breathing.

"Ello?" I whispered and slowly opened my eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Blink. My Blink. I mean, Kid Blink, who doesn't belong to me.

"Oh thank you God! I'se see ya on Sunday." Blink looked up to the sky, which I noticed was full of stars. The moon was no where in sight. I smiled at him and tried to get up.

"Oh God, ouch!" I cried out in pain and clutched my side in agony. It was caked with something, it felt like dry blood but I couldn't be sure.

"What?! What? Tell me, Midnight! What do you need?" Kid Blink had the funniest expression. IT was a mix between fear and constipation. I started to laugh and it made the pains and aches all over my body burn with an unexplained passion. Then I started to cry and laugh.

"Its..."I tried to explain to him what had happened between my fits of laughter and my tears of pain," ok...I'm fine."

"No your not. I gotta get you somewhere! Anywhere!" He panicked and looked around quickly. Then it was like the light bulb went off in his head, "We'll go to the Brooklyn lodging house for da night. Spot ain't 'dat mean. Can youse walk?" HE looked down at me and looked upset.

"I can walk fine." I turned to get up and failed miserably. "Maybe not..."

"It's fine, I'll carry youse." HE slowly picked me up bridal style and began to walk out of the alley.

"Its fine, I'se don't need 'dis. Wese can wait for da morning'." I tried to reason with him, but because he was a boy and especially because he's a newsie... I didn't get anywhere.

"No way, wese gunna get dere." He shook his head and smiled in a way that I almost stopped breathing. It was incredable. "Look, wese already there."

I looked to my right and saw that old brick building snuggled in between the rest of the buildings around. "I almost forgot it looked just like the Manhattan lodging house." He knocked on the door. I watched it slowly open and saw a small but fierce looking newsie looking out.

"Watcha here for?" He asked us. He had just glanced at Blink before directing his gaze on me. I swear we would have stood like that all night if Blink hadn't intervened.

He cleared his throat and told the boy in a strange, malesh voice that I didn't know he even had, "We'se gotta see Spot. Orders from Jack Kelly.

He looked at us one more time, before opening the door all the way and motioning for Blink to continue walking. "Thanks."

"Youse can let me go now," I gently reminded him while tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. It had been annoying me, but I didn't get the courage to touch his face until now.

"Not yet. Wese gotta see Spot foist." HE smirked and looked at the near empty living room. Then in an act of stupidity or courage, I can't tell which, he kissed my forehead. I smiled and blushed bright red. Hey, if you got kissed by Kid Blink, wouldn't you blush? He laughed at me and my scarlet face before directing his attention to someone behind me.

"Who is it?" I asked, suspicious already. He sort of turned me over as best as he could while keeping me in his arms. His safe, safe, warm arms. 'Ok, no more thinking about his amazing arms.' I reprimanded my self.

"Spot Conlon, at your service." Spot answered before Blink was given the chance to respond. He gave me his infamous smirk and a mock bow. I returned that lovely bow with a nod. "Why youse here? Specially at dis time, Blink?" Spot said to Blink as if he was going to ignore me now that he had acknowledged me here. I'm so glad he cares.

"Wese got a note for youse," Spot lifted his eyebrows," from Jack."

" 'Dat's why youse look so beat up?" Spot bought the note story, but obviously knew there was more to it.

" Well, I didn't finish da story..." Blink told Spot. It was probably the closest he had ever gotten to talking back to Spot and I admired him for it. "Wese got a little sidetracked." He looked down at the old beaten-up rug.

"What do youse mean, Blink?" He finally noted the scrapes and dry blood on me. "And what happened to your goil?" I blushed and looked at my hands. Of all the times to blush too, then I looked at Blink and noticed he was blushing too. AT least I wasn't the only one. Although neither of us denied it.

"Some of da strays from da Bronx decided to jump us." HE looked down at me before continuing his story, " DEy dragged us into the alley and knocked Midnight out pretty quickly. 'Den I'se saw dat dey weren't as sober as dey should've been. Afta dat it was easy to get dem to retreat. Wese haven't seen dem since." He nodded his head and waited for Spot to answer.

"Hmmmm..." Spot looked deep in thought , " Put her on da couch and I'se tell ya how serious da marks are." Spot decided and showed Blink the plaid, over stuffed couch. Kid Blink slowly and gently laid me on the couch.

"Ow, ok thanks." I thanked Blink and took my hands away from my wounds and sores. All of them were either red or brown colored and crusty.

"Youse ok?" Blink asked my cautiously and examined my arms, as if they would hold the answers to my pain.

"I'm fine." I gave me the best smile I could manage and turned my attention to Spot. " I'se ready, Doctor Spot." I smirked and looked at him. He gave me a smirk back and grabbed my left arm.

"Be careful!" Blink said panicking. He was really cute when he panicked over something like a cut on my arm.

"I'se fine. It's just me arm." I chided him and watched Spot examine my arm carefully. Every once and awhile he would grunt and move to a different part of my broken self. It was interesting to guess what cut, scrape, bruise, or broken bone he would turn to next.

"Blink, go to the bunkroom and get Sliver and Silver. Tell them I want them in here." HE stopped looking at me and fixed him with a steely glare. "Now."

OOOOOOOO..wats gunna happen next?? I already have chapter 2 pretty much finished but I have some work to do.. TTYL


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...chapter 2 here we come. Laughs evilly  
BWUHAHAHA HERE'S DA AUTHOR'S FRIEND. A.K.A RACETRACKK :P I have erm.. hacked? Naww I've erm.. DOMINATED THIS ehh SPACE! YEAHHHH

* * *

Pain, pain, and more Spot

Kid Blink didn't reply, before running up the stairs. Spot then took the opportunity to give me a reassuring smile. It was the first smile I've ever seen on his face. 'Although I really didn't see him much...' He must have noticed the look of pure terror on my face.

"Youse will be fine." Spot said and patted my head. I never knew Spot could be this nice to anyone, much less someone he just met. It didn't seem normal. At the exact moment when I was attempting to figure this out, Blink came running back in with two boys at his heels. They must have been Silver and Sliver. One was really tall and slim, with jet black hair and freckled skin. The other boy was short and had a young appearance, like he was nine or ten. Both looked tired, but alert. 'I guess you would have to be when you were dealing with Spot.'

"Watcha need, Boss?" The taller one saluted Spot and waited.

"Sliver? Go and get me tools." He looked at the tall one, who must have been Sliver. Then he turned to the younger boy, who must have been Silver. "Silver, get some blankets and snatch a couple of candles from da box. Hurry!" He shooed them off with a wave of his hand. We then waited patiently for them to come back. Silver came back first, quickly followed by Sliver. Silver had a couple of blankets and some candles. Sliver was lugging a large, dusty, tool box.

"Silver, give her da blanket and light a couple of da candles for me." He waited until Silver had done this before continuing to give out instructions. "Youse can go back to da bunkroom, now. I'll explain in da morin'. "Silver didn't argue or fight back like any of the Manhattan newsies. Instead he gave a curt nod and quickly walked back up the stairs. I looked at the pretty blue and gray plaid blanket that was given to me, while waiting for Spot to continue talking.

"Sliver? Open da box and bring me da small needle." I gasped out loud and looked to blink for comfort. He knew that I was dead they afraid of bugs and medicine in the shape of needles. Blink, thankfully, grabbed my hand and held it.

"Don't let go." I begged him for the first time in awhile.

"I'se won't." He promised and quickly kissed my forehead. I knew that he would keep this promise.

"Wese gunna start." Spot looked over to me and Kid Blink. "I'se only give da shot to da real tough cases. Youse ain't gunna die or nuthin' but youse won't feel anything." Blink mouthed a thank you to Spot and waited for Sliver to hand over the needle. I realized with a shudder that they called him Sliver for a reason. He was incredibly good at cutting pieces of thread and it looked like he had fixed people up before.

Then they injected something into my leg. All of a sudden I got really tired and cold. Then it got darker and darker...until there was nothing left.

* * *

RACETRACK POV

She closed her eyes and shivered. I used the hand she was holding to push the blanket up more around her and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept and unafraid of anything. Of course, no one but Jack and pretty much the male population of newsies in Manhattan knew how I felt about her.

"How is she?" I asked Spot nervously. HE had been cleaning, cutting, and stitching Midnight up with the help of Sliver for God only knew how long. Spot took a drink of water from a glass that someone had left out and looked down at his now bloody hands.

"She's foine, but wese ain't finished wit her." Sliver out a piece of thread from his spool and handed it to Spot. Spot then threaded it through his needle. The sun was now shining brightly outside and the newsies had left hours ago. "Blink, go and close the curtains. It's too light and I'se woik bettah with just dese candles."

I got up and successfully figured out how to close the curtains without leaving Midnight for even a nano second. Jack taught me that word last week and I've been using it ever since. I sat back down on the wooden chair and waited for Spot to finish.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

It must have been about noon when Spot looked at Sliver and told him to get us some food. Midnight had been sleeping for about twelve hours now and I was kind of jumpy. Then I heard my stomach growl and realized with a start that I hadn't eaten for at least twenty-four hours. I watched Sliver get up with thoughts of warm bread in my head. Although right about now I was willing to eat anything that wasn't poison.

"Blink?" Spot said my name and I finally realized how beaten up he looked. His eyes were blood shot and he had black and blue bags under them. HE moved slower then he had before and if I though Sliver looked tired before, he looked dead right about now.

"Yeah, spot?" Then I thought about the shape I must have been in. They hadn't even gotten beat up...I did.

"Go to sleep." He told me with almost no sense of authority at this time. I didn't want to because of my hunger and my promise, but I knew that Spot was just trying to look after me.

"I'll wait for da food, Spot. It's ok. I'se f-f-f-fione-e-e." I stumbled over the last word and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake ya when da food gets here." This time Spot sounded like he meant it and with his temper I knew not to argue. So, instead of trying to fight back again, I laid down on the floor next to the couch with Midnight's hand firmly in my grip. Then I drifted off to sleep with the promise of food and Midnight looming ahead of me in the real world.

MIDNIGHT'S POV

"Dude. Dude? Kid Blink??" I started off whispering and ended with talking as loud as I was able to with my injuries. I couldn't understand how he could sleep so soundly. It was abnormally strange and he looked excited. Then he started to talk in his sleep...

"Imma comin' Mr.Gale. Oh, goodness gracious I forgot me bearry." This was the first time I had ever heard him talk in his sleep and it was kind of strange, but funny. Like, who knew he had a bearry? But that wasn't the end of it. "Don't go into da light! Oh, no! Grandmother, don't tell anyone that my favorite color is pink! "

"Ello? Youse awake yet?" I shook his shoulder slightly and heard his next comment. " Damn eye, always gettin' in da way of me face."

Then Spot came in and decided Blink had slept enough. He roughly shoved him to the side and waited for a reaction. That's when his right hand fell to the floor and I realized that the whole time we had been holding hands. Apparently that was all it took to wake him because he didn't even mention being kicked. All he said was, "Oh. Sorry, I feel asleep and must had dropped your hand by accident

Spot shook his head like he had been failed and announced his presence by saying, "Food's in da kitchen for youse. It's 'bout noon." He turned and walked out the door, pleased by our surprised faces. We hadn't eaten for at least a day. Despite my aches and pains, I hobbled over to the kitchen with Blink behind me. There I saw something that looked like it came right from heaven. It was a whole loaf of bread and even some Swiss cheese.

"There's food!!" I forgot my injuries as I sat down and threw whatever I could find onto my plate.

"No duh, stupid. Why do youse tink I just said dere was?" Spot appeared at the doorway of the kitchen and smirked.

I threw a scrap of bread at him , which made his smirk bigger as if it could become any bigger. "I would throw something else at youse but I'se hungry."

Blink laughed and almost choked on some cheese.

There ya go... I just decided I wanted to write chapter 3 soon and so this chapter is over. =D

P.S. I still dominate


	3. Crazy Newsie Languages

So this is my next chapter and its kinda gayish. I mean not the chapter, my fan fiction. But ya know, I guess I'll leave and I'm sorry for all the mistakes you'll find in this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

So, as Blink contiued to choke on that poor, poor piecec of cheese. I looked to Spot. His reaction was something that I had never seen on a human's face. I mean I had heard it described in books and stories, but it is so strange and different that I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. It was a twist between a gopher on drugs and a kaneroo that was trying to find its glasses in the dark.

"Spot.. Blink... DUDE! " I went into another fit of laughter and could feel the blood slowly rush to my ears. Once I had finished my latest attack I turned and saw two bewildered faces staring at me.

"Midnight, it wasn't that funny. I mean, all I did was choke on a piece of cheese." Blink smiled at me and my face, which was still burning.

"Don't cha worry, I forgive ya, goil. Just shove alittle more food down your throat and then I'll strangle ya. " Spot gave me his award- winning smile.

"Thanks, really. " I washed down my saracastic comment with my glass of water. IT was warm, but refreshing and I was glad for it. I took the short silence as some time to look at my surrondings. It was about the same size as the Manhatten kitchen with the same looking table and chairs. It was neater though and had better cups and plates. It was cold, though and it didn't seem like many people used this room to actually eat, but more as a private meeting room or even just a place to think.

Blink interrupted my train of thought with a sentence in a language I had never heard. (1) "Macula , EGO postulo ut sermo vobis super Midnight."

"WAit, what? I heard Midnight." I asked them both. It had to be about me, I mean why else would you say Midnight at noon? Unless I'm just as bad as Spot and am secretly hiding an ego.

They both ingnored me as Spot nodded and asnswered back in this lovely language which no one had decided to inform me about. (2) "Iam Vel Laxus? Quod does is have quisquam efficio per suus livor quod vestigium ut EGO saw ut vos duos venit quod venia mihi per vestri presentia."

That's when I realized they had both dropped their accents. As if living in New York City as a newsie with a accent was just a cover. For all I knew right it, it could have been.

"Lo? Anyone gunna answer me? It would be nice. And in english too." My plead fell on deaf ears becasue all I got was a smirk from Spot and another answer in newsie language.

(3)" Ubi nos can. I'd quinymo suus non exsisto hic. Is woyuld exsisto facillimus ut non sermo in latin totus vicis. " Blink told Spot, who nodded and finally looked at me.

"Midnight? Go to the docks and tell a boy with white hair and green eyes that Spot wants him to do what he does best. Then wait." It was a command, not a request and I knew he wasn't planning on letting me in on anything they had said and were planning on saying.

"Fine." I realized that neither one of them would tell me what was going on until they had talked it over themselves. I walked outside and thought about whether of not I should eavesdrop. Then I thought about Spot and his 'little boidies'. Yeah, I had a feeling he would know exactly what I decided to do. I truged along on my way to the docks. My five mitue walk ended at the docks, where my search for the boy started.

The Brooklyn boys were doing three things as I came into view. They were either sizing me up, giving cat-calls or not paying any attention what so ever. I looked for the only Brooklyn boys I knew, Silver and Sliver. Seeing that the two boys were no where to be found , I settled for a short boy that looked about ten or twelve. He had corse, short brown hair and was playing marbles with a couple of other boys. They looked up when I came over and the short boy smiled.

"Wha 'da Ya hear, Wha'da ya say?" I said to him. He nodded and spit in his hand. I spit back and we shook. "Do ya know a boy, wit white hair and green eyes?" I asked him. He grinned widely and nodded.

"He don't talk, he's a mute." The boy on his left told me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. " Me name's Base and da boy youse been toilking to, his name's Tails. Youse lookin' for White?" He asked me.

"I guess so. I don't rightly know, Spot told me ta ask for da boy wit white hair and green eyes." I waited for the boy named Base to contiue talking.

Sure enough, he contiued to talk to me, " Right over dere," HE pointed to a bunch of crates, " is da boy youse lookin' for. He's right behind dem. Good luck and wese see ya soon. " He bowed to me and Tails shook my hand.

I thanked them both and I started to walk over to the crates. I got to them only to see a boy alittle older than me , shelling peanuts. Out of all things, he's shelling peanuts. "Ummm.. hi." I smiled nervously and waited for my response.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" He had no accent and at least a six pack. He gesterered to a seat next to him and I sat.

"Spot told me ta tell youse ta do what youse do boist." I told him and saw his eyes sparkle with a light I had never seen before.

* * *

k, so the things they said were in atin and here are the transaltions,

1. Spot, I need to talk to you about Midnight.

2.Now? Or Later? And does this have anyting to do with her bruises and marks that I saw when you two came and graced me with your presence.

3. As soon as we can. I'd rather her not be here. It woyuld be easier to not talk in latin all the time.

* * *

dat was fun. :) I love talking in latin, its so much fun and I dont think it should be a dead language.

Should I do something in Spot or Blink's POV or should I wait for them to tell poor Midnight? TEll me.

PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME. EVEN IF YOUR ONLY DOING IT TO TELL ME HOW BADLY IT SUCKED. I DON'T CARE. IT'S SOMETHING, RIGHT?? THANKS.


	4. OMG, my baddddd lol

Sorry, my bad. The reason why it says Racetrack POV instead of Blink is because when I first wrote this is was going to be Race but then I wanted to use a different character. SORRY! LOL

I'll try starting the next chapter tonight.


	5. White

**Chapter!! Woooo, This is gunna be updated again in about two weeks cuz I'll be going somewhere that doesnt have computers... I'll write though! xD**

_I thanked them both and I started to walk over to the crates. I got to them only to see a boy alittle older than me , shelling peanuts. Out of all things, he's shelling peanuts. "Ummm.. hi." I smiled nervously and waited for my response._

_"Hi. What can I do for you?" He had no accent and at least a six pack. He gesterered to a seat next to him and I sat._

_"Spot told me ta tell youse ta do what youse do boist." I told him and saw his eyes sparkle with a light I had never seen before_.

* * *

White

"Alright then, but you have to promise not to get angry." He smiled and shook his head, "The fairer sex always seems a tad over-reactive when I do this." He looked at me and waited for my response.

What is this guy? The fairer sex, who's he kidding? I mean, we're newsies for God's sake. I really didn't get him, but I guess what's the worst the guy could do to me anyway. I was about to find out.

"Youse gotta deal, and 'sides not all of da 'fairer sex' over-reacts." I smirked and used air quotes. The minute I put my hands down, he attacked. Alright, attacked isn't the right word but it comes pretty close.

He. Kissed. Me. On the lips. Behind a stack of crates.

I felt something I had never felt before and he tasted like peanuts. It was amazing and I felt myself slowly drifting off to the land of happy kissers. Then I remembered something, Kid Blink.

I forced myself to move my head backwards and push him away. It kind of made me feel a little distorted ,but at that point I was too angry to care. He had kissed me. The Bastard, known as White, had stolen my first kiss. I also had a boyfriend, who wouldn't like this. Then I realized something, Spot set me up. He told White what to do through code and I delivered it. Wow, I just gave my enemy a loaded gun with that one.

"Your so fucked up!" I yelled at the now smirking White. Yeah, I was ready to wipe that pretty little smirk right off his stupid face. I could do that right now.

"Why, darling?" He asked, totally innocent looking. "I told you, women always over-react." He examined his finger-nails.

"You little son-of-a-" I was cut off by the sound of Blink yelling my name. I guess we were leaving. " I'se gunna kill youse!" I pushed White backwards.

"Dat's very rude, love. What would 'appen if I'se had fallen?" He held up a hand." No, don't answer 'dat." I shoved him again and this time he actually fell. Too bad it seemed like he had fallen just to humor me and the fact that I felt like I had the breath knocked out of me, although I didn't even move was a little strange.

"Midnight! Get cha ass ova heiare!" Kid Blink yelled. I had never heard him get so angry and I was alittle worried about what had happened between him and Spot. That was the only reason I could think of that he could get so angry so quickly.

"I'se not done wit youse." I threatened White. Well, it was meant as a threat , but came out more as a weak question. I felt shaken and a little scared. This really wasn't going well. His right eyebrow went up and he turned around. Wow, I could really tell how scared of the threat he was.

"Blink! I'se here!" I yelled as I walked back in what I thought was the general direction of the docks. I passed dead water rats and old newspapers with dats all the way to at least the 1890s. It was amazing how long newspapers could stay when attached to walls.

"Wese leavin'." He glanced at Spot and quickly made a bobbing motion with his head. Spot waved his hand and turned to his mountain of crates. I wondered if he was ever afraid of heights. It didn't seem like he was and the way he just glided to the top really didn't help.

"Blink, wese gotta toilk. Dis is 'portant." I pulled at his sleeve and looked at him with pleading eyes. I had to tell him even if he broke up with me. I had to. He looked at me with a hard look on his face. Maybe he was also pissed off.

"Wait till wese cross da bridge." He replied and sped his pace up. I guess I wasn't moving quick enough because he grabbed my elbow and harshly pushed me forward. He didn't let go of his painful grip until I gasped in pain. I tried to keep it in so he didn't explode or anything, but it was really painful.

"Sorry." He mumbled more to himself than me although I knew what he meant. Our walk seemed to go quickly as I thought of ways to explain the kiss without getting the inevitable: the breakup. He stopped walking forward the we or more like once half my foot and him were back on Jack's territory. He pulled me into a nearby alleyway and saw the look of confusion that shock that had probably dominated my facial features. He immediately let go of my arm and tried to smile, at least that's what I thought he was trying to do.

"What 'appened?" He asked, his voice soft and comforting.

"White," This was my chance to fix whatever might happen,"kissed me." I said and looked down all the while mentally preparing myself for the worst. 'This is it, this is it,' was what my brain kept telling my body. Then I started to shake violently, my hands were formed in small fists. I heard a small chuckle escape his lips and glanced up timidly to see that he was laughing. Hard, like he didn't know how to stop. This was weird, why wasn't he angry or pissed or upset?! This wasn't making any sense.

"Dat's it?" He looked at me and sobered up as quickly as he could. He pulled me into his arms and told me to breathe. I tried, but all I could was sob, which is great for my face. I probably looked like I was just stung by fifty bees on my face while being allergic. Well , this sucks. "Relax, stupid White don't know nuthin. White's always trying ta break couples up." He kissed my forehead gingerly. I was still shaking when he tried to let go of me.

"N-n-no." I couldn't speak and my teeth wouldn't stock chattering. He scooped me up and started walking back to, I guessed, the Manhatten lodging house. I think I'm going into shock was the last thought I could remember. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Soooo what cha think?? White really annoys me, :p**

**Review please!!**


	6. The Escape

_Then everything went black._

Waking up in the Manhattan lodging house was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. At least, it really felt like it was. I sat up and was greeted by a glass of water held by one of the younger newsies. I think his name was Shade.

"Thanks, kid." I said and gratefully took the glass. My throat burned and my mouth was dry as I lifted the glass to my lips. Feeling it slide down my throat was like heaven and I sighed softly.

"It's cool," He grinned and left. I watched him walk away from me and shook my head in wonder. It was insane, the type of lingo that the younger ones had picked up. I had only heard the word cool used like that once or twice, but never with the veterans. We had our own code to go by.

"Oh good, youse up;" Blink sauntered in and suddenly I was reminded of a cowboy. Maybe it was the way he was walking or maybe I was still a little off from my spazz attack before, but he really did remind me of a cowboy. He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his. I smiled before hearing his next words. "Wese gotta talk," He said and looked into my eyes. Abruptly, I felt like I had landed in one of those bad paperback drama romances; the ones with the dark, well maybe not dark, but handsome man ,who had been harboring some secret, that could destroy everything that he had worked for. Great. All I needed was to land in one of those. That would mean either I was just a character in some bad story, or I really did live in that type of world.

"About?" His eyes looked guarded, as if he wanted to make sure I didn't know anything until he decided to let me know.

"Well, me and Jack..." He paused and then I heard a little voice in my head shouting that this must mean that they were gay. In other words, that Jack and Blink decided that they worked as a couple. Hopefully though, that wasn't the case. "We got a war coming and well you're a girl.*"

"So?" Where was he going with this? I know I'm a girl, thanks.

"So," He grabbed onto my word and continued a speech which sounded like it had been perfected and memorized before performed. "We figured that the best thing to be is to get you out of the way of the war." He put up a finger to stop any remarks I was planning on making. "Listen, Midnight, it really does make sense. You know that war with the Bronx is never fair; they always try to take people who are close to the leader, as in Jack, and girls are just easier."

"I am not!" I yanked my hand away from his.

"Hey, remember yesterday? White kissed you and you faint from shock. If that doesn't show how weak you are, then what does? Hm?" He had thrown a low blow and he knew it. Not like that knowledge seemed to stop him in the least. Content with the fact that I was now only waiting for him to finish, he did. " That's why we went to see Spot actually. He's already decided to stay neutral for this one which makes him the perfect... well, not babysitter or nothing, but guardian. Don't worry though, youse won't have to stay there that long... just until this war is over. Besides, when was the last time the Bronx actually fought a real full-scale war? They don't have enough power or money to do that. None of us really do." He seemed pleased with the logic behind this plan that they had concocted.

"So, in other words; you're shipping me to Brooklyn so that I'm away from the war that you even said wasn't going to be full scale? How does that even make sense?"

"What if it is a full scale war? Then you're taken and guess who has to save you?" Did he realize that some of his words were just plain cruel? I knew it, but I guess he didn't because he just continued talking. "Point is, you're going to Brooklyn. I love ya, Midnight, but this is for your own good... even if you don't seem to acknowledge this yet. I do though." He kissed the top of my forehead, even though I had tried to move in order for him to miss. Guess my reflexes were still a tad rusty. "Start packing, you leave tomorrow."

"Wait!" I had a question that was burning in my mind.

"Yeah?" He turned slightly.

"Was this what you and Spot were talking about in Latin?" I asked him. I already knew the answer, but sometimes it's better to hear it from another person.

"Yeah." He left the room and I sighed. I got up and started to pack what few belongings I had. I didn't like this idea, but I could probably scheme my way out of this when I had more time at my disposal. Time that would take place in Brooklyn is what it seemed like to me.

"Lucky, lucky me;" I muttered under my breath and closed the small bag that held all of my worldly possessions. This was going to be such a fun trip, of that I was certain.

Nightfall fell sooner than later and I watched as a small wagon stopped in front of the lodging house. What could that be for? Not for me, I knew, because I was supposed to be leaving in the morning, not at night.

"Hey, Midnight." Jack walked in tiredly and I saw the bags under his eyes were more of a black color than the gray that was usual for him. He hadn't been sleeping enough these past weeks and I guess this war wasn't going to help him. I quickly wondered if he had realized the health risks that go with lack of sleep.

"Hey, Jack." I responded and walked over to him.

"We're leaving now, k? I know it's late, but we figured the cover of night would be more beneficial than the blazing sun. I'm sorry, I know you thought you had one more night here, but time's been cut a little short." He grabbed my bag and I silently nodded. I had already accepted the fact that they thought this was a good idea, even if I didn't think it for a second. We walked down the stairs of the lodging house and into the cover of night that was supposed to help me escape.

*I don't really feel like putting in the accents and getting all of those annoying red underlining deals, so just pretend that they're there. xD Thanks


	7. Home, Sweet Home

**My New Home. **

**Blink's POV**

She knew it was all for her, right? She must have been able to figure that part out. I was only sending her away to protect her, it's not like I wanted her away. Besides, at first I had thought that this would be a stupid idea. I had also thought about the fact that I wouldn't be able to see her everyday... in fact I'd be lucky if I got to see her once a week. Then I talked with Jack and well, he at least made sense. I might have been a little drunk when we had first started talking about the real possibility of moving her for the war, but it did make sense. Hell, it made a lot of sense. If she was in the way, I would lose her. We could all still remember how much effort it took to get that dim-witted Sarah back after she was taken during the last war. Sure, we all knew that Midnight wasn't going to go with anyone she didn't know, but there's always a chance. Hopefully, this move would eliminate that change. I hope.

**Midnight POV**

_We walked down the stairs of the lodging house and into the cover of night that was supposed to help me escape._

Well, this was going to be a fun ride. Rain had begun pouring as soon as we had left the lodging house and by now it had turned into a steady downfall. Talk about one of the best rides of my life! I got to sit right next to Blink, although he seemed more lost in his thoughts than in me. No matter, two could play at that game. I folded my arms across my chest and shivered as the first cold wind hit me. Another fun ten minutes of this, was what I figured. Maybe more like fifteen at the rate that we were going. I swear this had to be the most painful ride I'd ever taken. The only sounds that could be heard were the murmurs of Jack and another newsie, the rain hitting the cobblestones, our wagon hitting the same stones, and every once in awhile the horses would make a sound. I guess, in retrospect, these were a lot of sounds, but as I sat there listening to them... it surely didn't sound like very many. In fact, it felt very anticlimactic. First, Blink and Jack are acting as if this is a life or death situation, but this whole ride has been nothing but calm and quiet. Perhaps they were wrong? Although, I guess the fact that I found it anticlimactic is a good thing because it means that we're actually getting to Brooklyn safely. That didn't mean it was any more fun than I had expected. I probably should have brought some knitting along with me, in fact I really should have. Sarah would have done that, actually she would have done a lot of things, but I could definitely see her bringing something with her to Brooklyn... that is if she was ever in this situation. I thought a little more about the fact that it was hard enough for me to knit during daylight, but in the dark? It probably would have been impossible anyway. Oh well, there goes another of my ingenious ideas.

"Midnight?" Blink slowly slid his hand onto my thigh and I resisted the urge to peel it off. After all, he was still trying to keep me safe... even if I thought it was so completely stupid.

"Blink, why couldn't I have just stayed with Sarah and the Jacobs? Aren't they safe too?" I asked him sweetly. That wouldn't be horrible, I liked the Jacobs and maybe while I was there I would be able to learn how to knit something other than a scarf. It seemed as though I could only get straight lines so far. I knew Spot wouldn't be able to teach me how to knit and I had a feeling none of his newsies would be able to either.

"Not as safe as Brooklyn and you know that." He looked towards me with pleading eyes. His eyes were telling me to just wait out the damn war in Brooklyn and relax. They were telling me to just be calm and well... good. I stared back at him in an attempt to hold my ground. "Maybe," he cleared his throat and began again, "Maybe we'll be able to move youse to the Jacob's after a week or two." I threw my arms around him in response.

"Oh, really? Please, Blink, that would be so amazing!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. Grinning, I watched as his face turned an entertaining shade of red.

"We'll see," he said gruffly and turned his head to look out of his side of the wagon. I smiled and turned to look out my side, knowing that I had gotten as much of an escape route as I could have. His hand was still on my thigh.

"We're here," I heard Jack say after what only seemed like a couple of minutes later. It probably was more than just a couple minutes and I could only wonder at what was going to happen next. I was willing to try and stay quiet... at least for the next two weeks. Maybe if I was on my best behavior, Jack would agree to the idea to let me go home and stay with the Jacob's. Two weeks were the key words in this plan. Blink jumped out of his side and I yawned loudly as he grabbed onto my hand and pulled. What resulted from that was two of us on the ground, laughing not as quietly as many people would have wanted at around one or two o'clock. At least, it felt like that was around the time of night. Who could be sure? I could have asked someone, but it wasn't as if I actually cared what time it was. After all, I wasn't the one waking because of some laughter in the streets.

"Youse ok?" Blink asked me as I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'm still in one piece, surprisingly enough. Youse?" I said. He looked fine.

"Then we're both good. That's a relief," He held onto my hand as we ran to catch up with Jack, and the other newsie. He looked to be from Brooklyn, and I looked towards him as we all walked into the badly lit lodging house living room.

"Well, well, well; If it ain't Jacky-boy, Blink, and my new guest." A cocky voice sounded from behind us. Spot mockingly bowed towards me, before nodding to Jack and looking at Blink. His eyes were that gray color that they had always been and his hair was... well he just looked pretty amazing. Although it really showed that looks aren't everything, as I knew that I would have to practice making sure not to reply rudely to Spot. I don't think that would go with this whole good, quiet look.

"Spot," Jack nodded back... must have been some leader thing. "Dat's Midnight." He pointed over to me before sitting on one of the beat up couches in the living room. I looked around and saw that the furniture looked to be either old and wooden or old and rusty. Classy. "Alright," Jack got up as quickly as he had sat down, "I guess it's time for us to be leaving. Bye Midnight," He hugged me tightly and I stood still. I don't think it had set in yet that they were leaving me alone. Jack whispered something to me, but I wasn't sure what he had said. Eventually, I'll have to ask him about that.

Next was Blink's good-bye. He hugged me to the point of breaking and even had the audacity to kiss me in front of Spot and Jack. If that wasn't awkward, I don't know what is. "I love youse," He said and let go of me. "I love youse too." I replied softly, looking down at the floor. The next sound I heard was Spot's farewell, followed by a closing door.

"Now, Midnight is it? Why don't I show youse your room for this stay?" Spot said and walked up the stairs... never looking back. I followed, not like I had a choice, and realized with a jolt that the other mysterious newsie hadn't come in yet. Maybe he was just the wagon driver. I thought about that stranger all the way up the stairs.


	8. Kid Blink

**So, this is gunna be the last update for the next two weeks because I'm going on a cruise and then I'm going to fencing camp and my mom refuses to let me bring my computer with me. I'll write the chapters there though, but we just have to wait until I get home to post them... unless of course I magically find a computer and internet. :] **

My New Home. 

Blink's POV

12 Days Later

"So guys, what do youse think?" I asked them. David and Jack sat across from me and thought about my proposal. At least, that's what I thought they were thinking about. For all I knew, however, they could be thinking about what they were going to be having for dinner. I had pitched to them the idea of Midnight going to live with the Jacob's. I had told them that she could help around the house and keep Les out of trouble... even though I wasn't quite sure if she would actually comply with this. Well, we could worry about that when we got there, if we got there.

"Cowboy! Cowboy!" A boy ran into the room quickly.

"What happened?" Jack stood up quickly, in the process throwing his chair backwards. It landed with a crash. The boy held up his hand and tried to control his breathing without much luck.

"The Bronx," he paused for a minute or two before continuing, "launched an attack, on dem Upper East Siders. It ain't us, but the leadah of the East side seems to think dat they're coming afta us next." He finished talking and collapsed backwards.

Jack started towards the door, but paused when he heard David's calculating voice. "Alright, so we have to group and figure out what the Bronx is going to do next. Running outside is not going to help us at all, Jack." David got up and I followed. Truthfully, I just wanted to get out of here. Then we started to here shouts in the streets and quickly we started towards the windows. I made it there first, surprisingly enough, and watched with horror as I began to recognize the people. It was the Bronx against us, and we had no strategy. Just as soon as that fight started to wind down, the raiding began. Soon enough, a good number of Bronx kids were inside. That was when I decided to jump out a back window. I had to get to Midnight and well... I had to get out of here. I wasn't a coward, but I wasn't about to get myself injured. Not when I had other responsibilities; besides, I was sure the rest of Manhattan would be able to get along without me. It wasn't as if this was a major battle... I hoped. As I landed on the ground, I noticed the clouds that seemed to be heading over to Manhattan for a type of convention. At least, it seemed like it. All I could see was a bunch of dark clouds gathering. Just to make this day even more fun, it started to pour. I looked around for any other human, but found none. That's when I began to run.

Midnight POV

_I thought about that stranger all the way up the stairs. _

2 days later (This is after Blink's 12 days.. so it's more like two weeks since she was dropped off at Brooklyn)

"Come on." I tugged on Andy's hand. He was one of the youngest and newest boys at the lodging house, and surprisingly enough hated water. Well, he didn't _hate_ water... he just couldn't swim.

"I don't wanna, Mid. I'se gunna drown or something and den youse be sorry." Andy said and pointed his finger at me. I just grinned in response and grabbed his pointed finger. Andy was such a cute little kid and he was probably the only person that I would miss. Any day now, Blink would be coming. Alright, I didn't get a promise from Blink about getting me out of this hell, but he had to be coming. I would be sad to leave poor Andy especially because he didn't have many friends, but come on. This was Manhattan and Blink. That was probably one of the most amazing combinations, anywhere but around Spot and that White dude. Luckily though, I hadn't had to deal with many encounters as of yet. It had been two long weeks, but I had only talked to White once and Spot twice.

"Youse ain't gunna drown. Come on, let's go!" This time I decided to just drag him along. After the first thirty seconds of being dragged, he actually decided to just walk. Pulling his hand out of my grasp, he stood up tall and started to walk by himself. Thank God too, because I wasn't sure how long I would be able to drag him along anyway.

"This won't be that bad, right Mid? Wese gunna have fun." Andy started to repeat the latter sentence as some sort of mantra. I just nodded. It was a nice day with the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. Grabbing the little boy's hand, we made our way over towards the docks. That's when we first noticed the rather large and loud group by the same docks. "Whose dat?"

"I dunno, Andy. Youse see dose guys over by Spot?" I pointed to the leader. He seemed to be deep in conversation with some other newsies. They didn't look like guys from Brooklyn, but I couldn't be sure. He nodded in response. "Are dose kids from Brooklyn?"

"Umm, I ain't too shoah. I haven't been a newsie long enough to recognize 'em all."

"Wait a minute," I strained my eyes as some of the crowd shifted. I was able to see the strangers more clearly now, "that's Jack!" I held onto Andy's hand and began to push and shove through the crowd. I must say, pushing through those sweaty bodies was not enjoyable. I really hoped that this would be a one time only kind of deal. After getting shoved around a couple billion times, we finally got up to the front.

"Midnight?" David was the first one to see me. I saw David, Jack, and Boots, but no Blink.

"Where's Blink?" I asked David. I was confused about seeing these three, but I was even more surpised to find that Blink wasn't with them. Andy seemed to just stand there with me, our hands still glued together.

"Well, Midnight, wese ain't too shoah." Jack scratched his head and turned to Spot. "Permissum mihi iustus tracto est velociter*." Spot only nodded, before turning towards Boots and making what seemed like small talk.

"What do youse mean? He's gone?" I asked. It wasn't true. Blink wouldn't have just left. He wasn't like that.

"Just dat." Jack looked around and threw his arm around my shoulders. I resisted the urge to throw him off and yell about how I deserved a real answer. He'd probably start talking soon; after all we didn't have all day. "Wese got attacked by dose Bronx kids," Andy gasped and Jack looked at him briefly before continuing. There didn't seem to be enough time for small talk and introductions. "And den the last I saw of Blink was him jumping out of a window. It started to rain right afta dat and I figured he'd just lay low or something. Not like I could help with everything else goin' on."

"Dat's it? He just left?" I looked at Jack who just stared back with pity in his eyes. Great, now I was getting pity too.

"Mhmm." He replied. What a response that was. I didn't even know what to do, my first reaction was to run, but what was that going to do? My second was to start crying, but that wouldn't help me either. I didn't know what to do, Andy was confused, and Jack pitied me all the while wanting to go back and talk with Spot. So I made a decision.

"Youse know what, Jack. Just go to the lodging house tonight so wese can talk?" I said and waited until I got a sign of verification. Once I did, I turned back and weeded my way through the slowly dimishing crowd. Andy followed me the whole way without making a sound until we reached the edge of the group. Then he asked me a simple question, "What happened?" Why was it that that question didn't sound oh so simple anymore?

_* = So that was actually supposed to mean 'Let me just handle this quickly'. Sadly, my Latin has slowly been getting worse and worse since school ended so I had to use one of those online translators, which just don't work. So, I'm pretty sure this means that... just without the right endings. (Although, it probably doesn't because I know I didn't use the word drag, but it's all good.) Review?_


End file.
